Romancing the Crone
Romancing the Crone is the twelfth episode of the first season of Jessie. It first aired on February 10, 2012 to 2.92 million viewers. Plot While trying to impress her friend Darla in Texas, Jessie borrows some of Christina's jewels - including a million dollar Tiffany Diamond tiara. While recording the video, Jessie accidentally drops the tiara into Mrs. Chesterfield's hot tub. When Jessie and Zuri try to get it back, Mrs. Chesterfield refuses to return it, so Jessie and Zuri turn to Bertram, their only option. They convince him to ask Mrs. Chesterfield on a date with him - so that they can recover the tiara before Mrs. Ross notices it’s missing. However, they get locked outside of her apartment when Mrs. Chesterfield's beloved chihuahua tries to run away. Meanwhile, Emma, Luke, and Ravi try to make Mr. Kipling an internet sensation lizard. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode to be aired at its new timeslot, 8/7c, instead of 9/8c. *The title of this episode is a parody of the film, Romancing the Stone. *During Jessie's video to her friend Darla, she was dressed as a character played by Audrey Hepburn, Holly Golightly, from Breakfast at Tiffany's. There's also another reference Zuri made in the show with the quote based on the movie. *The entire episode is a reference to the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. *When Luke says, "if you don't have a talking dog or a sneezing panda.", it's a reference to the viral video "The Sneezing Panda". *This is the first episode to air in February of 2012. Goofs *Jessie doesn't seem to mind everyone seeing the video of her wearing the tiara, and dropping it, however, it never dawns on her or anyone for that matter, what if Christina saw it? *Since Mrs. Chesterfield refused to return the tiara to Jessie, she has the authority to do something about it other than sneak into her apartment and take it back, since it's stealing. *Around the 12:46 mark of the episode (during the scene with Bertram and Mrs. Chesterfield dancing), the edge of a camera can be visible on the left-hand side of the shot. It can be visible for at least five seconds. *Jessie and Zuri's gloves mysteriously disappear and reappear in certain scenes. **In the scenes leading up to Jessie climbing down the rope ladder, neither of them appear to be wearing gloves. **In the scene immediately afterwards, when Jessie pulls Zuri into Mrs. Chesterfield's apartment, Jessie is seen wearing gloves. **When Jessie and Zuri are searching Mrs. Chesterfield's apartment for the tiara, and when they hide in the armoire, both of them are seen wearing gloves. **When Jessie and Zuri escape onto Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace, none of them appear to be wearing gloves, and remain that way for the rest of the episode. **Of course, the only canon explanation would be that they could've taken their gloves off/put them on off-camera. However, judging by the way some events pan out (for example, when the two go from wearing gloves in the armoire to escaping onto the terrace with no gloves immediately afterwards), this is unlikely. This is simply a continuity error. Transcript Gallery 112 12 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 2 Million Views